I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever
by Hypnosbutterfly
Summary: a story I wote under another name some time ago. a sweet little fic about Harry in Kindergarten... c'mon everyone say it with me 'awwww' -please review?- ONESHOT


I don't own Harry Potter, I did not write the song "I want a mom that will last forever" I don't know who wrote it but it was on the soundtrack to Rugrats in Paris and it really struck me and inspired this fic.  
I do own Lili and the plot of this story  
  
  
I want a Mom that'll last forever  
  
  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever   
I want a mom who will love me whatever  
  
Little Harry Potter sat on the steps of his new school, kicking his feet   
against the stone and looking around curiously. Aunt Petunia had dropped him   
off and told him to behave himself or he would hear from uncle Vernon that   
evening. It was his first day of kindergarten and already he felt as out of place   
here as he did at home. Classes hadn't yet started and children ran around on   
the playground; some children who appeared to be his age stood with their   
mothers saying tearful goodbyes, even Dudley and Aunt Petunia had had a   
somewhat damp farewell as the cousins stepped onto the school bus.  
  
I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
  
Harry squished his small body into the corner at the top of the steps and   
wished he were invisible. He knew already that school would be no different than   
home. No one would care what happened to the funny looking boy in the round   
glasses.   
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever   
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
  
The bell rang to announce the beginning of morning classes and everyone   
filed into the school obediently. All but Harry. Everyone passed him without   
notice, even Dudley who would have normally shoved him or at the least stepped   
on his toes as he passed. Harry decided that he would never set foot into the   
building behind him. Who would even notice he was missing?  
  
I want a mom when I get lonely who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
  
Grabbing his fraying hand-me-down book bag, Harry made to scramble   
down the steps and run home. Perhaps he could hide in his cupboard until   
Dudley came home and only pretend he had gone to school. Yeah! Great Idea!   
He didn't notice the silent lonely tears that were streaming down his pale cheeks.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Harry nearly went tumbling down the steps as he knocked   
into a tall redheaded girl much older than himself. "Where are you going in such   
a rush?" She asked suspiciously, although a glint of warmth hovered in here   
eyes. "School is that way." She gestured meaningfully towards the metal double   
doors.  
  
"I'm not going to go in there." Harry said stubbornly, his tear streaked face   
screwed up into a petulant frown. "No one likes me and no one cares if I go or   
not."  
  
"Are you sure no one cares?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.   
"Not even one person? Not even your Mom?" The girl instantly regretted the   
question. The answer was on the boy's face the moment the words left her   
mouth.  
  
He had to say them anyway.  
  
"I don't have a mom." Harry looked down at his scuffed sneakers and   
screwed up his face even harder. Crying alone on the steps or in his cupboard   
was one thing. Crying in front of someone who was obviously in the adjoining   
High School was another. An unforgivable crime that wouldn't go unpunished or   
at the least ridiculed.  
  
And when she says to me she will always be there to watch and protect me I   
dont have to be scared  
Oh and when she says to me "I will always love you" I wont need to worry 'cause   
I'll know that it's true  
  
The girl's warm hand slipped into his own and gave it a squeeze. "How   
about I be your mom for awhile?" Her voice was soft and almost hopeful. She   
could see pain in his heart and more than anything she wanted to see those   
lovely green eyes lit in a smile.   
  
Harry looked up incredulously and saw only honesty in the brown eyes of   
the girl before him. He smiled and nodded. Even a for pretend Mom was better   
than none at all. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever   
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
  
The girl tugged gently on his hand and led him back up the steps to the   
school. They were both going to be late for class but it was worth it to meet a   
sweet kid like this.  
  
"My name's Lili."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
chapter two  
  
  
Almost Like the Real Thing…  
  
  
  
Six-year-old Harry Potter sat on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's house at number four Privet Drive. He never thought of it as his house, somehow it just didn't feel like a home. There were no pictures of him on the mantle, or on the wall that led up the stairs. There were pictures of his Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia, and of course, there were pictures everywhere of his cousin Dudley. If it was his house, there would be pictures of him… but there weren't. He didn't even have a bedroom; just a cubby under the stairs, more than enough room for his small body but it wasn't really his, Uncle Vernon had said so. Therefore, it was his Aunt's house and his Uncle's house and Dudley's house.   
  
Pushing his glasses further up on his nose, little Harry stood and looked around the hedges that blocked his view of the road. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he sat back down. It was Saturday, his first Saturday since school started and the first Saturday that he wouldn't be spending in his cubby or at Mrs. Figg's house down the street. He was going to spend the day with his new friend Lili.  
  
Harry had met Lili on his first day of school on Monday. She wasn't a little girl in his own Kindergarten class, she was from the upper school next to it and she had her own car. She was the nicest, funnest person he knew and she had told him that since he didn't have a mom of his own… she would be his mom for as long as he liked. Harry loved Lili and she was going to take him to the park and to a movie. It was almost as good as having a real mom.   
  
A car horn sounded, pulling Harry from his musings as a pale blue car pulled up at the corner. Lili leaned out of the window and smiled at him, her blue eyes shining out from her freckled face. A grin spread across his face as he ran to the passenger side and climbed in. He fastened his seatbelt and they were off.  
  
Lili peeked over at Harry and smiled, then turned her eyes back to the road. He was chattering away happily and she was content just to hear him talk. When she had first happened upon him, nearly knocking him down as he ran down the steps of his elementary school intent on running away and hiding, she had been annoyed. However, something about him just made her melt and she had longed to see his sad face smile. She had been surprised to see him sitting alone on the steps of his house. When she was a child her parents would never have let her run off with a strange teenager for the day and if they had they would certainly have waited with her and spoken to said stranger. But if what she had heard about the Dursleys was true, she had no reason for astonishment.   
  
Some of the stories Harry had told her, such as sleeping in a closet beneath the stairs, seemed incongruous with the sleepy suburban neighborhood they had just left but she had seen his aunt pick him and his cousin Dudley up from school. His chubby cousin was smothered in kisses by his overbearing mother and given sweets as rewards for the stars on his papers. Harry however slipped into the backseat without a word or a glance at Mrs. Dursley and she didn't seem to notice him at all.  
  
Lili knew she couldn't do much, she couldn't be there all the time to protect him from life forever. In fact she would only be in school for one more year after this and then she would have to go away to university. But she would do whatever she could.   
  
They soon arrived at the town's playground. The equipment really belonged to the Methodist Church next door and Lili thought that it was a little creepy that she could see the churches graveyard from the top of the slide. Harry didn't seem to mind though and had a wonderful time.  
  
When they were both tired and beginning to be bored they went to a nearby fast food resturant and then to a matinee cartoon. Harry was sad when the day was over, but he couldn't seem to stop smiling. His face almost ached from smiling. Lili watched him until he let himself into the house and he snuck into his cupboard.   
  
When he was inside with the door closed behind him, Harry pulled the candy that Lili had bought him at the movie from his pockets and put it inside of a empty tin can. He stuffed the can into an old sock he had found beneath one of the cupboards shelves and this he hid in his blanket. He had learned already that anything good to eat would be found by Dudley if it wasn't cleverly hidden.   
  
Late that night after everyone had gone to bed, Harry fell asleep with jellybeans in his stomach and lemon drops under his pillow. 


End file.
